Julie
Julie is a protagonist in House of Crimson Wings 2. She is best friends with Rika and has romantic feelings for Carlos, which he seems to be mostly oblivious to. She is rather forward and isn't afraid to show off her body. Roleplay Stories House of Crimson Wings 2 She was first seen after Rika awakened from a nightmare. Julie enters the room after having finished in the shower and comforts her best friend seeing her distressed state. Julie quickly changes the subject to get Rika's mind off of it and tells her to hurry up and get dressed to meet their friends. Later, she and Rika join Carlos and Lena meeting the rest of the group. She is excited to hear of Kaia's acceptance into Princeton and physically touched Carter's back when reading the acceptance letter, although he ignored this due to his relationship with Teresa. When the group discussed joining Rika in going to japan, she quickly agreed and said it sounded like an adventure. At the airport, she chatted with Carter briefly and admitted she was jealous of Teresa's relationship with him, saying she was worried she'd never find a good guy to settle down with due to them all being taken or oblivious, referring to Carlos who had just arrived in the airport. After arriving in Japan and checking into the hotel, she and Carlos went for a walk to do some sightseeing. The pair flirted a bit, growing closer. They eventually ran into Kaia who was attempting to photograph the House of Crimson Wings, with no luck. Julie inspected Kaia's photos, finding them odd because each one came out black. After returning to the hotel, she listened to what Rika and Lena had learned from Rika's mother and how her sister, Karin, had been missing for three years. She attempted to console Rika, proving once again to be a good friend. After Rika stormed out, the group began discussing helping her search for her missing sister at the House of Crimson Wings. Julie was the last to agree, stating her reluctance to go and saying she didn't want to seem like the bad guy for not wanting to check the place out. She finally agreed, however, saying she'd always be there for Rika. That night when the group arrived at the house, Julie demanded they find another way in other than climbing the fence due to her wearing a skirt, although her protests were ignored. After everyone else except Kaia had climbed over, Julie told her to wait and attempted the gate - finding the lock broken and easily walking into the property. After finally making it inside the house, while the others investigated an odd shrine, she quickly asked Carlos if he wanted to explore the place with her. He agreed, but Lena asked to tag along and came too - despite Julie's annoyance at her doing so. In a nearby room, Julie expressed her skepticism that they'd find anything in the House. When Lena disagreed and had a more optimistic view, she shot her down and told her not to be so naive and stupid. This angered Lena, who then left. Carlos admitted that while Julie was being morbid, he thought she was hot when she was angry. She laughed at this, liking his sense of humor and called him a "dick brain" to which Carlos replied, "it's big enough to have a brain." Later while they explored the upstairs floor, they flirted a bit more before Julie commented that she was cold. Carlos proposed sex as an option to warm up but Julie refused, stating the place was too creepy for that. Carlos agreed, then spotting a light near them which the pair investigated, finding Teresa. She told them she didn't remember how she got there or anything else other than a girl in a bloody uniform. Feeling disturbed and creeped out, the trio left to the ground level floor. While attempting to search for the others, Carlos and Julie investigated one sound while Teresa left them to investigate another. In another room, Julie stopped Carlos and begged him to leave now. She promised him something PG-13 if he promised to leave with her, intriguing him, and preparing to do a strip tease. After removing her top, Julie was grabbed by an invisible force and slammed backwards into the door-panel to the kitchen, smashing through it and then smashing through a second panel into the backyard. Carlos quickly ran to her aide and helped her back inside. Now frightened and injured, Julie demanded to leave but was instead grabbed by Carlos, who was now unknowingly possessed. Julie begged him to let her go but sadly he killed her, impaling her on a nearby meat hook. Her body was later discovered by Carter, Kaia, and Rika. After Carter and Rika pulled her down from the hook, the latter covered her body with a nearby sheet. Rika was visibly distraught over Julie's death and began to loudly sob upon discovering her body. She also stayed behind to watch over her body when Carter and Kaia split up, only finally leaving her when Kaia was attacked. Trivia *She was Melanie's favorite character in HOCW2. *She was the only character who's outfit didn't change at all during the course of the roleplay. *She would make physical contact with guys she was interested in, doing this to both Carlos and Carter several times. Whether it was just a physical attraction, like Carter, or if she had a crush or actually feelings, like Carlos. Category:HOCW Character Category:HOCW Deceased